


Teaching You

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Barian, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Gem Sex, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizael goes over for a visit at Yuma's house and gets a little interview from Akari who wants to know more about the Barians. He can't resist even he doesn't understand the female body, she is willing to offer to teach him too though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching You

The Barians are all invited to Yuma's house, they're all to busy aside from Mizael, he did not want to come but Yuma had saved them and it was the least he could do for the blue and pink haired teen. "You guys came! Only you Mizael?" It is funny to hear Yuma say his name, it makes him feel... calm. 

"They're all busy." Alit was doing some dojo tour with Gilag, Durbe was... spending time with Nasch more. Merag was making sure Vector was watched over; Mizael had a feeling they were "banging like rabbits" really. 

"What is it you have made Tsukumo?" 

Yuma's smile is so warm and friendly, it makes Mizael's heart race. "Cookies! I'm going to take a quick, quick shower! Don't peek on me!" Yuma, what a kidder, Mizael turned away and felt his face getting hot as he imagined the steam and water dripping off Yuma's body. "I don't peek." 

"Sure!" 

Mizael sat at the kitchen table, some red haired chick walks in and starts staring at him. "What?" and the red haired chick responds "Yuma's alien friend? One of those things like his pal Shark?" Mizael did not like to be called a thing, how could this human insult him! 

"I'm a reporter, I would love to interview you sometime, teach humans more about you." Mizael thought that was a very dumb idea, no humans should ever have a guide about them even if they were, as Vector would put things "Bestest buddies, happy, happy friends!" Akari got closer and brushed Mizael's cheek markings. 

"Do those hurt?" Mizael was amazed, they did not hurt, what a dumb question. "No," Mizael said and Akari pulled her hand away.   
"I'm Yuma's sister, I'm Akari, and how old are you Barians anyway? Shark's fourteen, how old does that make you?"

"I don't know." Mizael said just looking up at her, Akari brushed a hand pass his ear, it made his skin crawl she must have been looking at his earing.   
Suddenly she was smoothing her hands over his cheek marks. "I hear you have Barian forms?" Mizael nod his head to her question, he tells her that he can transform normally here now since Barian World and Earth met, Akari seems fascinated with that new news. 

"May I.. see it?" she asked softly, Mizael doesn't know, Yuma is still showering, he can he might as well.  
Mizael pushed her hand away and Bariaphosed, he looked at her staring at him in amazement. 

"Wow! Your Barian form is so interesting and so shiny to." She reached her hand out and touched the red jewel in the middle, Mizael let out a low moan.   
"Does that hurt you?" Mizael recovers what she just did and shakes his head.  
"No it feels really nice to us and is a sensitive area." 

Akari stares and raised an eyebrow "Like a dick?" Mizael's face would have been red if it could show in this form, thank Baria for no expressional face. 

"Yeah I guess it is." He remembered it was nice to have his human cock touched before even with his own hands but a lot better with someone else’s.   
"So does that turn you Barians on?" Akari asked as she laughed a little, Mizael would be more embarrassed but thankfully his face cannot show it. 

"It is called Gemsex, it is how us Barians find comfort in each other." 

Akari wondered if Yuma knew about that, she bet him and Ryoga might have.. oh if they did she was going to give Ryoga an earful, her baby brother was a little older now so it was ok, she could not keep him safe forever, if he loved him, she was happy.   
Akari didn't notice she was rubbing Mizael's gem again, only when he moaned did she notice. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it that time." She pulls her hand away, Mizael catches her hand "No you can if you want to.. for studies right?" He says and Akari agrees for studies. "If you don't mind sure." She rubs over it slowly with her fingers and sees Mizael starting to glow she doesn't understand that. 

"It is a reaction, means you're doing good." She keeps going then knowing that, she stops for a minute and sits on his lap.   
"What is it you are y-you doing...?" Mizael asks kind of breathless, he felt Akari's warm mouth licking over his gem so he held her close.   
It felt so nice and to Akari it felt like a warm glow of light in her mouth, she wonders how Barians orgasm. 

Akari stops and puts both hands on the gem, she rubs it with her palms, Mizael glows brighter, she kept rubbing the ruby when something glows throughout the room, a wave of light filled the room and Mizael stopped glowing.  
Mizael is out of breath; Akari asks, "Is that... a Barian's orgasm?" 

Mizael weakly nodded his head, he held Akari closer to him. Akari rubbed her head against the crook of his neck; he was warm and his embrace made her feel safe.   
"Yuma will be done showering soon." Mizael said and Akari knew that, she stood up. "Yeah, that was interesting thanks." her legs felt wobbly and weak a little, Mizael's energy made her feel nice, Mizael noticed a wet stain on Akari's skirt.   
"Hm did you spill something?" and Akari looked down, her face was flushed as she bit her lip. 

Mizael changed back, curiously he stuck a finger down to her wet spot, some liquid was on it, and he brought it up to his mouth and tasted it. 

Akari yelled a little to loudly "That's cum you idiot!" So this was what female cum was, Mizael had only ever tried and seen male semen. 

Mizael circulates a finger around her skirt and the wet spot making Akari moan, it was nice to hear her moaning for him. 

"Yuma should be out so I'll stop." He pulled his hand away, Akari caught it "Oh no! You finish what you started, I don't care!" she grabbed Mizael's hand and was leading him to her room and locked it.   
"Yuma can wonder where you are for a bit but you're going to finish what you started." Mizael gulped, he liked being in charge but this girl, Akari was hot when she demanded and controlled. 

"Fine." 

Akari slid off her skirt and lace panties, she sat her head against the pillow and didn't look up. 

Mizael was not sure what she wanted him to do, he leaned his face down there and began licking, he pushed his tongue into her pussy, shoving his tongue in roughly, tasting her juices as she held onto the head board. "Mm..mizael!" she moaned out, Mizael felt his ego being stroked having her withering under his touch. 

He stopped licking and trailed a hand across her stomach, he reached her shirt and lifted it off her. He stared at the fabric covering her chest; he moved it up and saw round pink things on her chest.   
He cupped one and asked "Men don't have these... what are they?" and Akari groaned "Boobs! What are you Barians not use to getting to fuck girls? And those perked up things those are nipples."   
Mizael stares at both these boobs and gives them a squeeze, Akari moaning softly as he pinched her nipples. 

He felt his pants tighten, he pulled his hand away and slipped off his pants and underwear, his cock was needy for this female body.   
"I think my cock likes your boobs." Mizael said staring at them, Akari was dumbfound by that and nodded. 

They were big, not that Mizael had seen bigger. He didn't know if this would be ok to do but this was about his needs, he pulled the bra off completely and set it on the bed.   
He sat on top of her waist and positioned his cock between her breasts. "You're going to tit fuck me huh?" Humans had so many terms, Mizael nodded and pushed her boobs together against his cock, he pushed them up and down with his hands, she was moaning and he was to.

He thrust up slightly into her boobs, the squishy walls rubbing against his shaft. "Mmm... Akari.." he thrust again feeling her breasts bounce against his cock, he felt himself twitch and he came, it shooting a warm sticky rope of cum onto her face. He had precum dripping off the tip still, Barians had good duration, Akari helped herself up and took his cock in her hand.   
"Let me," she said and moved her hand up his shaft, rubbing one of her free hands against the head of his cock. 

Mizael's eyes were closed and he was making gasps at the touch. Akari kept pumping her hand up his shaft; she wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock and sucked lovingly as she rubbed his shaft. 

"Mmm... such a warm mouth A-akari..." he said as she wiggled her finger across the underside, she licked the tip, Mizael thrust in her mouth and shot his cum into her mouth, he panted and looked at her.   
Cum was dripping down Akari's chin, she swallowed and licked her lips, it had a salty taste to it but it wasn't too bad. "Do you think you can handle more Barian boy?" She smirked; Mizael took the challenge and flipped her over.   
"If you need me to stop say so." but Akari giggled "In your dreams! This is one of the best fucks I've ever had, keep your cock going, cutie." she complimented, Mizael lined himself up with her pussy and thrust in, her warm walls tightened around him, he groaned and shook inside her. 

"M-Mizael.. ah.. mmm..! Fuck me real good, nice and hard, aah! I don't care if Yuma hears me scream!" She called out more as she felt the Barian bucking against her walls, for the Barians first time with a girl, he was a great fuck. 

"Scream my name to your brother.. mmm, how.. delightful.." he said as he jerked against her tight walls, gasping as he forced more into her, he moaned out her name when he started to push in and out faster, he slipped in and out of her with ease now.   
"M-Mizael! I'm so close I'm going to cum, ah please! Mizael!" She cried out, he pushed more into her walls, feeling his body numb with pleasure, his cock was twitching, Akari came and his cock over spilled onto the bed, cum leaking out her slit. "Y-you think Yuma heard us?" She asked as she nuzzled against him, her holding him close, he rubbed his head against her chest, her breasts being tickled by his hair. 

They hear a sound from outside the door "Yeah! I heard! You two are so loud! If you wanted to come by and fuck my sister just ask! Gosh!" Yuma joked but he could hear Akari yelling from inside "Yuma! What do you think I am?! I could've not agreed! It was for a scoop shut up!" Mizael was laughing at this.

Yuma yelled back "Really?! Didn't sound like it when you yelled fuck me Mizael twenty times!" 

"Yuumaa! I'm going to kill you for that!" 

Akari quickly shuffled to put on her clothes and bowed her head to Mizael "Thank you, I had a wonderful time, you should come over again." She leaned forward and kissed his lips and pulled away.   
She licked hers; Mizael's lips tasted of sweet chocolate, he must have ate the cookies.

Akari raced out the door chasing after Yuma, Mizael heard them yelling, Mizael might come back again, Akari did know how to have a good time and she did give one hell of a blow job, she had some pretty nice tits too. 

He gathered his clothes and used a Barian portal to teleport back to his home with Durbe and the rest of the Barians. He wanted to sleep; he was tired from so many orgasm.


End file.
